psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Spatial distortion
Spatial distortion occurs when an organisms normal spatial perception is affected. This can be experimentally produced in various sensory modalities. Experimental spatial distortion in vision Spatial distortion can be produced by the use of lenses, prisms, mirrors etc Use of visual illusions Experimental spatial distortion in hearing Spatial distortion can be produced by manipulating the input to the ears, for example by the left right inversion. Experimental spatial distortion in the haptic sense Effects of drug use Spatial distortion can occur as a result of drug use. Effects of mental disorders Spatial distortion can occur in mental illness. In schizophrenia for example visual hallucinations can have an impact. Effects of physical illness Spatial distortions can be a symptom of a vestibular disorder. See also *Prismatic distortion References Books *Bazner, H., & Hennerici, M. G. (2007). Lovis Corinth: Integrating hemineglect and spatial distortions. Basel, Switzerland: Karger. *Bernstein, J. (1885). Optical illusions--Apparent size of the moon--Intuition--Illusions of the sense of colour--Mental and corporeal vision. London, Great Britain: Kegan Paul, Trench & Co. *Boer, L. C. (1991). Spatial ability and orientation of pilots. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. Papers *Arditi, A. R., Kaufman, L., & Movshon, J. A. (1981). A simple explanation of the induced size effect: Vision Research Vol 21(6) 1981, 755-764. *Awater, H., & Lappe, M. (2006). Mislocalization of Perceived Saccade Target Position Induced by Perisaccadic Visual Stimulation: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(1) Jan 2006, 12-20. *Baluev, O. T., & Zarakovskii, G. M. (1977). A study of the processes of visual identification of objects by their relative position: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 Mar-Apr 1977, 64-72. *Barton, J. J. S., Cherkasova, M. V., Press, D. Z., Intriligator, J. M., & O'Connor, M. (2004). Perceptual functions in prosopagnosia: Perception Vol 33(8) 2004, 939-356. *Bazzeo, A., Vicario, G. B., & Zambianchi, E. (1993). The Poggendorff illusion: The apparent breadth of the space between the parallels and the extent of the phenomenal distortion: Giornale Italiano di Psicologia Vol 20(1) Feb 1993, 53-67. *Bedford, F. L. (2007). Is prism adaptation "for" growth? : Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 105(1) Aug 2007, 351-354. *Benedetti, F. (1985). Processing of tactile spatial information with crossed fingers: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 11(4) Aug 1985, 517-525. *Berti, A., Cappa, S. F., & Folegatti, A. (2007). Spatial representations, distortions and alterations in the graphic and artistic production of brain-damaged patients and of famous artists: Functional Neurology Vol 22(4) Oct-Dec 2007, 243-256. *Bisiach, E., & Luzzatti, C. (1978). Unilateral neglect of representational space: Cortex Vol 14(1) Mar 1978, 129-133. *Bondarko, V. M., & Yakovlev, V. V. (1993). Recognition of rotated visual objects: Sensory Systems Vol 7(2) Apr-Jun 1993, 102-108. *Boothe, R. G., & Teller, D. Y. (1982). Meridional variations in acuity and CSF's in monkeys (Macaca nemestrina) reared with externally applied astigmatism: Vision Research Vol 22(7) 1982, 801-810. *Bouger, P. C. M., & van der Staay, F. J. (2005). Rats with scopolamine- or MK-801-induced spatial discrimination deficits in the cone field task: Animal models for impaired spatial orientation performance: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 15(3) May 2005, 331-346. *Braithwaite, M. G., Douglass, P. K., Durnford, S. J., & Lucas, G. (1998). The hazard of spatial disorientation during helicopter flight using night vision devices: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 69(11) Nov 1998, 1038-1044. *Braithwaite, M. G., Durnford, S. J., Crowley, J. S., Rosado, N. R., & Albano, J. P. (1998). Spatial disorientation in U.S. Army rotary-wing operations: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 69(11) Nov 1998, 1031-1037. *Brechmann, M., Ettlinger, G., & Skreczek, W. (1989). Guidance of visual reaching with the aid of a TV monitor: The effects of monitor position and of left/right and up/down reversals of the image in relation to age: Neuropsychologia 27(11-12) 1989, 1383-1397. *Breitmeyer, B., Battaglia, F., & Bridge, J. (1977). Existence and implications of a tilted binocular disparity space: Perception Vol 6(2) 1977, 161-164. *Burnett-Stuart, G., Halligan, P. W., & Marshall, J. C. (1991). A Newtonian model of perceptual distortion in visuo-spatial neglect: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 2(5) May 1991, 255-257. *Callan, J., & Ebenholtz, S. M. (1981). Effects of tilt adaptation on the direction of voluntary saccades: Perception Vol 10(6) 1981, 615-626. *Callan, J. W., & Ebenholtz, S. M. (1982). Directional changes in the vestibular ocular response as a result of adaptation to optical tilt: Vision Research Vol 22(1) 1982, 37-42. *Chambers, C. D. (2005). Staring in the eye of auditory neglect: Comments on 'Gaze direction modulates auditory spatial deficits in stroke patients with neglect': Cortex Vol 41(2) Apr 2005, 117-120. *Cohen, M. M., Ebenholtz, S. M., & Linder, B. J. (1995). Effects of optical pitch on oculomotor control and the perception of target elevation: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 57(4) May 1995, 433-440. *Coren, S., & Porac, C. (1979). Heritability in visual-geometric illusions: A family study: Perception Vol 8(3) 1979, 303-309. *Coren, S., & Porac, C. (1979). Techniques for the measurement of the Poggendorff and Zoellner illusions in large-group situations: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 13(4) Apr 1979, 219-222. *Cornus, S., Montagne, G., & Laurent, M. (1999). Perception of a stepping-across affordance: Ecological Psychology Vol 11(4) 1999, 249-267. *Coull, J. T., Walsh, V., Frith, C. D., & Nobre, A. C. (2003). Distinct neural substrates for visual search amongst spatial versus temporal distractors: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 17(2) Jul 2003, 368-379. *Courjon, J. H., Jeannerod, M., & Prablanc, C. (1981). An attempt at correlating visuomotor-induced tilt aftereffect and ocular cyclotorsion: Perception Vol 10(5) 1981, 519-524. *Craske, B., & Crawshaw, M. (1978). Spatial discordance is a sufficient condition for oculomotor adaptation to prisms: Eye muscle potentiation need not be a factor: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 23(1) Jan 1978, 75-79. *Craske, B., Kenny, F. T., & Keith, D. (1984). Modifying an underlying component of perceived arm length: Adaptation of tactile location induced by spatial discordance: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 10(2) Apr 1984, 307-317. *Daniels, V., & Gordon, I. E. (1993). Occlusion and the distortion of alignment in three-dimensional space: Perception Vol 22(9) 1993, 1037-1044. *de Avila, L. M., & Stein, L. M. (2006). The influence of the neuroticism personality trait on the susceptibility to false memories: Psicologia: Teoria e Pesquisa Vol 22(3) Sep-Dec 2006, 339-346. *De Bruyn, B. (1995). Asymmetric spatial distributions of motion vectors yield characteristic errors in direction judgements: Vision Research Vol 35(11) Jun 1995, 1541-1545. *Demer, J. L. (1981). The variable gain element of the vestibulo-ocular reflex is common to the optokinetic system of the cat: Brain Research Vol 229(1) Dec 1981, 1-13. *Denton, G. G. (1980). The influence of visual pattern on perceived speed: Perception Vol 9(4) 1980, 393-402. *D'Erme, P., de Bonis, C., & Gainotti, G. (1987). The influence of hemi-inattention and of visual field defect on line bisection tasks in brain-damaged patients: Archivio di Psicologia, Neurologia e Psichiatria Vol 48(2) Apr-Jun 1987, 193-207. *Diedrichsen, J., Werner, S., Schmidt, T., & Trommershauser, J. (2004). Immediate spatial distortions of pointing movements induced by visual landmarks: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 66(1) Jan 2004, 89-103. *Dobrowolny, M. B., Misiti, R., & Secchiaroli, E. G. (1980). Spatial cognitive representation of the working environment and working experience in the factory: Italian Journal of Psychology Vol 7(1) Apr 1980, 1-11. *Domini, F., Caudek, C., & Richman, S. (1998). Distortions of depth-order relations and parallelism in structure from motion: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 60(7) Oct 1998, 1164-1174. *Donoso S, A., & Pedraza C, L. (1987). Thalamic neglect: Revista Chilena de Neuropsiquiatria Vol 25(2) Apr-Jun 1987, 139-142. *Dorward, F. M. C., & Day, R. H. (1997). Loss of 3-D shape constancy in interior spaces: The basis of the Ames-room illusion: Perception Vol 26(6) 1997, 707-718. *Egusa, H., & Tashiro, T. (1988). Induced subjective self-motion in left-right reversed vision: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 30(1) 1988, 25-32. *Eimer, M. (2000). Effects of face inversion on the structural encoding and recognition of faces: Evidence from event-related brain potentials: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 10(1-2) Sep 2000, 145-158. *Elliott, D., & Roy, E. A. (1981). Interlimb transfer after adaptation to visual displacement: Patterns predicted from the functional closeness of limb neural control centres: Perception Vol 10(4) 1981, 383-389. *Enns, J. T., & Girgus, J. S. (1985). Perceptual grouping and spatial distortion: A developmental study: Developmental Psychology Vol 21(2) Mar 1985, 241-246. *Fasanaro, A. M., & Grossi, D. (1978). Disorders of spatial orientation: A case report: Acta Neurologica Vol 33(4) Aug 1978, 361-364. *Finlay, D. C., & Caelli, T. M. (1975). The Poggendorff Illusion and estimates of transverse extent: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 41(1) Aug 1975, 143-148. *Fischer, R., & Hill, R. M. (1971). Psychotropic drug-induced transformations of visual space: International Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 6(1) 1971, 28-37. *Fisher, S., & Greenberg, R. P. (1993). Psychodynamics of spatial experience: Role in localization of somatic discomfort. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Friedenberg, J., & Liby, B. (2002). Perception of two-body center of mass: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 64(4) May 2002, 531-539. *Friedrich, F. J. (1990). Frameworks for the study of human spatial impairments. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Fujiwara, M., Nakao, T., Ninomiya, H., & Ikeda, T. (1980). A clinical psychological study of inverted visual field by inversing prisms: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 26(3-4) Dec 1980, 384-394. *Gauld, A. (1975). A note on inappropriate constancy-scaling and the Muller-Lyer illusion: British Journal of Psychology Vol 66(3) Aug 1975, 307-309. *Gbur, G., & Wolf, E. (2002). Spreading of partially coherent beams in random media: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 19(8) Aug 2002, 1592-1598. *Geminiani, G., Corazzini, L. L., Stucchi, N., & Gindri, P. (2004). Acceleration perception and spatial distortion in a left unilateral neglect patient: Cortex Vol 40(2) Apr 2004, 315-322. *Georgeson, M. A., & Harris, M. G. (1981). Size constancy does not fail below half a degree: Nature Vol 289(5800) Feb 1981, 826. *Gerbino, W. (1978). Some observations on the formation of angles in amodal completion: Italian Journal of Psychology Vol 5(2) Aug 1978, 85-100. *Getzmann, S. (2008). The effect of spectral difference on auditory saltation: Experimental Psychology Vol 55(1) 2008, 64-71. *Gibb, R. W. (2007). Visual spatial disorientation: Revisiting the black hole illusion: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 78(8) Aug 2007, 801-808. *Gillam, B., & Lawergren, B. (1983). The induced effect, vertical disparity, and stereoscopic theory: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 34(2) Aug 1983, 121-130. *Gillingham, K. K. (1992). The spatial disorientation problem in the United States Air Force: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 2(4) Win 1992, 297-306. *Gobel, S. M., Calabria, M., Farne, A., & Rossetti, Y. (2006). Parietal rTMS distorts the mental number line: Simulating 'spatial' neglect in healthy subjects: Neuropsychologia Vol 44(6) 2006, 860-868. *Greene, E., & Verloop, M. (1994). Anomalous and luminance contours produce similar angular induction effects: Perception Vol 23(2) 1994, 147-156. *Gregory, R. (2004). Editorial: Perception Vol 33(7) 2004, 765-768. *Gresty, M. A., & Ohlmann, T. (2002). Spatial disorientation: From fundamental theory to therapy: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 21(4-5) Oct 2002, 479-495. *Grossi, D., Orsini, A., & de Michele, G. (1978). The copying of geometric drawings in dementia: Acta Neurologica Vol 33(4) Aug 1978, 355-360. *Gyr, J., Willey, R., & Henry, A. (1979). Motor-sensory feedback and geometry of visual space: An attempted replication: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 2(1) Mar 1979, 59-94. *Hammett, S. T., Georgeson, M. A., Bedingham, S., & Barbieri-Hesse, G. S. (2003). Motion sharpening and contrast: Gain control precedes compressive non-linearity? : Vision Research Vol 43(10) May 2003, 1187-1199. *Hanaya, M. (1993). A study on the processing of faces: Do the facial expressions influence the classification of patterns? : Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 52 1993, 9-12. *Hay, J. C. (1983). Adventures in Enantiomorphic Space: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 28 (9), Sep, 1983. *Heller, M. A., Brackett, D. D., Wilson, K., Yoneama, K., Boyer, A., & Steffen, H. (2002). The haptic Muller-Lyer illusion in sighted and blind people: Perception Vol 31(10) 2002, 1263-1274. *Herman, J. H., & Roffwarg, H. P. (1983). Modifying oculomotor activity in awake subjects increases the amplitude of eye movements during REM sleep: Science Vol 220(4601) Jun 1983, 1074-1076. *Holly, J. E., & Harmon, K. J. (2009). Spatial disorientation in gondola centrifuges predicted by the form of motion as a whole in 3-D: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 80(2) Feb 2009, 125-134. *Howard, I. P., & Childerson, L. (1994). The contribution of motion, the visual frame, and visual polarity to sensations of body tilt: Perception Vol 23(7) 1994, 753-762. *Igel, A., & Harvey, L. O. (1991). Spatial distortions in visual perception: Gestalt Theory Vol 13(4) Dec 1991, 210-231. *Jackson, C., & Sherratt, M. (2004). A novel spatio-temporal decomposition of the EEG: Derivation, validation and clinical application: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 115(1) Jan 2004, 227-237. *Jackson, S. R., Newport, R., Husain, M., Harvey, M., & Hindle, J. V. (2000). Reaching movements may reveal the distorted topography of spatial representations after neglect: Neuropsychologia Vol 38(4) 2000, 500-507. *Jackson, S. R., Newport, R., Osborne, F., Wakely, R., Smith, D., & Walsh, V. (2005). Saccade-contingent spatial and temporal errors are absent for saccadic head movements: Cortex Vol 41(2) Apr 2005, 205-212. *Johnston, J. C., McCann, R. S., & Remington, R. W. (1995). Chronometric evidence for two types of attention: Psychological Science Vol 6(6) Nov 1995, 365-369. *Kelly, M. H., & Freyd, J. J. (1987). Explorations of representational momentum: Cognitive Psychology Vol 19(3) Jul 1987, 369-401. *Kenny, F. T., & Craske, B. (1981). The kinesthetic fusion effect: Perceptual elimination of spatial discordance in the kinesthetic modality: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 30(3) Sep 1981, 211-216. *Kersten, D., Troje, N. F., & Bulthoff, H. H. (1996). Phenomenal competition for poses of the human head: Perception Vol 25(3) 1996, 367-368. *Kerzel, D., & Gegenfurtner, K. R. (2004). Spatial distortions and processing latencies in the onset repulsion and Frohlich effects: Vision Research Vol 44(6) Mar 2004, 577-590. *Kerzel, D., & Hecht, H. (1997). The limits of perceptual robustness in perspective distortion: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle Psychologie Vol 44(3) 1997, 394-430. *Khan, M. A., & Franks, I. M. (2003). Online versus offline processing of visual feedback in the production of component submovements: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 35(3) Sep 2003, 285-295. *Kitaoka, A., Pinna, B., & Brelstaff, G. (2004). Contrast polarities determine the direction of Cafe Wall tilts: Perception Vol 33(1) 2004, 11-20. *Lackner, J. R., & DiZio, P. (1991). Decreased susceptibility to motion sickness during exposure to visual inversion in microgravity: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 62(3) Mar 1991, 206-211. *Landau, B., Hoffman, J. E., & Kurz, N. (2006). Object recognition with severe spatial deficits in Williams syndrome: Sparing and breakdown: Cognition Vol 100(3) Jul 2006, 483-510. *Lee, D. Y., & Ciuffreda, K. J. (1983). Short-term adaptation to the induced effect: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 3(2) 1983, 129-135. *Lee, K. S., & Cho, J. Y. (2002). Polarization-mode coupling in birefringent fiber gratings: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 19(8) Aug 2002, 1621-1631. *Leont'ev, A. N. (1974). A phenomenon of space perception (the "magnifying glass" effect): Voprosy Psychologii No 5 Sep-Oct 1974, 13-18. *Levinson, J. Z., & Frome, F. S. (1979). Perception of size of one object among many: Science Vol 206(4425) Dec 1979, 1425-1426. *Logvinenko, A., & Menshikova, G. (1994). Trade-off between achromatic colour and perceived illumination as revealed by the use of pseudoscopic inversion of apparent depth: Perception Vol 23(9) 1994, 1007-1023. *Logvinenko, A. D., & Zhedunova, L. G. (1981). Adaptation to inversion of retinal images: The continuous wearing of the invertoscope is not necessary: Voprosy Psychologii No 6 Nov-Dec 1981, 83-92. *Luna, D., & Montoro, P. R. (2008). The distortion of spatial relationships between local elements in hierarchical patterns decreases the global advantage effect: Psychological Research/Psychologische Forschung Vol 72(2) Mar 2008, 168-175. *Lyons, T. J., & Simpson, C. G. (1989). The giant hand phenomenon: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 60(1) Jan 1989, 64-66. *Mars, F., Bringoux, L., Cian, C., Barraud, P. A., Raphel, C., & Vercher, J. L. (2005). Perception of the vertical with a head-fixed visual frame: Implications for using head-mounted displays: Le Travail Humain Vol 68(2) Jun 2005, 125-152. *Mather, J. A., & Lackner, J. R. (1981). Adaptation to visual displacement: Contribution of proprioceptive, visual, and attentional factors: Perception Vol 10(4) 1981, 367-374. *Matsuoka, K. (2008). Elimination of filtering indeterminacy in blind source separation: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 71(10-12) Jun 2008, 2113-2126. *Mayhew, J. E., & Frisby, J. P. (1982). The induced effect: Arguments against the theory of Arditi, Kaufman and Movshon (1981): Vision Research Vol 22(9) 1982, 1225-1228. *Mayzner, M. S., & Agresti, W. W. (1978). On an illusion of visual temporal order: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 12(6) Dec 1978, 451-452. *McDonnell, P. M., & Abraham, W. C. (1981). A longitudinal study of prism adaptation in infants from six to nine months of age: Child Development Vol 52(2) Jun 1981, 463-469. *Medvedev, L. I., & Shoshina, I. I. (2004). Quantitative Assessment of the Effects of Hemispheric Asymmetry on the Distortion of Visual Perception of the Jastrow Version of the Poggendorff Figure: Human Physiology Vol 30(5) Sep-Oct 2004, 505-510. *Mehegan, C. C., Fritz, E., & Dreifuss, M. B. (1972). Hyperlexia: Exceptional reading ability in brain damaged children: Neurology Vol 22(11) Nov 1972, 1105-1111. *Melamed, L. E., Moore, L. A., & Beckett, P. A. (1979). Readaptation and decay after prism viewing: An exploration of task variables from the viewpoint of the information discordance hypothesis: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 26(3) Sep 1979, 215-220. *Melamed, L. E., Wallace, B., & Seyfried, B. (1979). Acceleration information for prism adaptation need not be reafferent: A comment on McCarter and Mikaelian (1978): Perception & Psychophysics Vol 25(1) Jan 1979, 70-72. *Michel, C., Pisella, L., Prablanc, C., Rode, G., & Rossetti, Y. (2007). Enhancing visuomotor adaptation by reducing error signals: Single-step (aware) versus multiple-step (unaware) exposure to wedge prisms: Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience Vol 19(2) Feb 2007, 341-350. *Mikaelian, H. H., Mikaelian, D. M., & Cameron, E. L. (1990). Adaptation to tilt is not produced by eye-muscle potentiation: Vision Research Vol 30(5) 1990, 779-783. *Milne, G. G. (1977). Laboratory-induced motion sickness and spatial disorientation, and adaptation to flight: Australian Psychologist Vol 12(3) Nov 1977, 283-291. *Moray, G., & Moray, N. (1981). A note on the basis of reversed perspective: Perception Vol 10(6) 1981, 703-705. *Morgan, M. J., Findlay, J. M., & Watt, R. J. (1982). Aperture viewing: A review and a synthesis: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 34A(2) May 1982, 211-233. *Navon, D. (1978). Perception of misoriented words and letter strings: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue canadienne de psychologie Vol 32(3) Sep 1978, 129-140. *Newman, C. V. (1972). The role of gradients of binocular disparity in Gibson's theory of space perception: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 12(2-B) Aug 1972, 237-238. *Nicholls, A. L., & Kennedy, J. M. (1993). Angular subtense effects on perception of polar and parallel projections of cubes: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 54(6) Dec 1993, 763-772. *Nico, D., Galati, G., & Incoccia, C. (1999). The endpoints' task: An analysis of length reproduction in unilateral neglect: Neuropsychologia Vol 37(10) Sep 1999, 1181-1188. *Ninio, J., & O'Regan, J. K. (1999). Characterisation of the misalignment and misangulation components in the Poggendorff and corner-Poggendorff illusions: Perception Vol 28(8) 1999, 949-964. *Nyffeler, T., Gutbrod, K., Pflugshaupt, T., von Wartburg, R., Hess, C. W., & Muri, R. M. (2005). Allocentric and egocentric spatial impairments in a case of topographical disorientation: Cortex Vol 41(2) Apr 2005, 133-143. *Nyman, G., & Rovamo, J. (1980). Perceived spatial frequency of flickering gratings: A local spatial distortion: Perception Vol 9(4) 1980, 403-409. *Ono, H., Tam, W. J., & McConnell, S. (1983). Apparent displacement with a monocular prism differs from optical displacement: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 9(4) Aug 1983, 652-656. *O'Shea, R. P., Wilson, R. G., & Duckett, A. (1993). The effects of contrast reversal on the direct, indirect, and interocularly-transferred tilt aftereffect: New Zealand Journal of Psychology Vol 22(2) Dec 1993, 94-100. *Paillard, J., Jordan, P., & Brouchon, M. (1981). Visual motion cues in prismatic adaptation: Evidence of two separate and additive processes: Acta Psychologica Vol 48(1-3) Aug 1981, 253-270. *Palmer, S. E., & Bucher, N. M. (1982). Textural effects in perceived pointing of ambiguous triangles: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 8(5) Oct 1982, 693-708. *Pammer, K., & Wheatley, C. (2001). Isolating the M(y)-cell response in dyslexia using the spatial frequency doubling illusion: Vision Research Vol 41(16) Jun 2001, 2139-2147. *Pennel, I., Coello, Y., & Orliaguet, J. P. (2003). Visuokinesthetic realignment in a video-controlled reaching task: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 35(3) Sep 2003, 274-284. *Petrov, A. P. (1980). A geometrical explanation of the induced size effect: Vision Research Vol 20(5) 1980, 409-413. *Piggins, D., Wilson, J. A., & Robinson, J. O. (1996). Stereokinetic interaction effects involving static and slowly moving identical figures: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 83(2) Oct 1996, 387-400. *Power, R. P. (1980). The dominance of touch by vision: Sometimes incomplete: Perception Vol 9(4) 1980, 457-466. *Predebon, J. (2005). A comparison of length-matching and length-fractionation measures of Muller-Lyer distortions: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 67(2) Feb 2005, 264-273. *Pressey, A. W., & Epp, D. (1992). Spatial attention in Ponzo-like patterns: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 52(2) Aug 1992, 211-221. *Previc, F. H. (1992). The effects of dynamic visual stimulation on perception and motor control: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 2(4) Win 1992, 285-295. *Previc, F. H., Ercoline, W. R., Evans, R. H., Dillon, N., Lopez, N., Daluz, C. M., et al. (2007). Simulator-induced spatial disorientation: Effects of age, sleep deprivation, and type of conflict: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 78(5) May 2007, 470-477. *Radilova, J., & et al. (1983). Reversible figures perceived in two and three dimensional subjective space: Studia Psychologica Vol 25(1) 1983, 76-79. *Redding, G. M., Clark, S. E., & Wallace, B. (1985). Attention and prism adaptation: Cognitive Psychology Vol 17(1) Jan 1985, 1-25. *Redding, G. M., & Wallace, B. (1985). Perceptual-motor coordination and adaptation during locomotion: Determinants of prism adaptation in hall exposure: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 38(4) Oct 1985, 320-330. *Redding, G. M., & Wallace, B. (1996). Adaptive spatial alignment and strategic perceptual-motor control: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 22(2) Apr 1996, 379-394. *Redding, G. M., & Wallace, B. (1997). Prism adaptation during target pointing from visible and nonvisible starting locations: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 29(2) Jun 1997, 119-130. *Reinhardt-Rutland, A. H. (1994). Perception of motion in depth from luminous rotating spirals: Directional asymmetries during and after rotation: Perception Vol 23(7) 1994, 763-769. *Rennert, H. (1976). Psychiatric aspects of abnormalities in spatial drawing: Psychiatria Fennica 1976, 189-194. *Richard, C., Honore, J., & Rousseaux, M. (2000). Is there a distortion of body projection in extracorporeal space in neglect patients? : Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 11(13) Sep 2000, 3047-3051. *Ro, T., & Rafal, R. D. (1996). Perception of geometric illusions in hemispatial neglect: Neuropsychologia Vol 34(10) Oct 1996, 973-978. *Robertson, L. C., & Brooks, J. L. (2006). Visual search and spatial deficits: Visual Cognition Vol 14(4-8) Dec 2006, 851-862. *Roncato, S. (2006). Orientation misperceptions induced by contrast polarity: Comment on "Contrast polarities determine the direction of cafe wall tilts" by akiyoshi kitaoka, baingio pinna, and gavin brelstaff (2004): Perception Vol 35(3) 2006, 401-409. *Sakai, K., Ogiya, M., & Hirai, Y. (2005). Perception of depth and motion from ambiguous binocular information: Vision Research Vol 45(19) Sep 2005, 2471-2480. *Savazzi, S., Frigo, C., & Minuto, D. (2004). Anisometry of space representation in neglect dyslexia: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 19(3) May 2004, 209-218. *Scheuhammer, J., & Timney, B. (1982). Adaptation to optically reduced size: Perception Vol 11(2) 1982, 139-152. *Schmidt, T. (2004). Spatial Distortions in Visual Short-term Memory: Interplay of Intrinsic and Extrinsic Reference Systems: Spatial Cognition and Computation Vol 4(4) 2004, 315-336. *Schmidt, T., Werner, S., & Diedrichsen, J. (2003). Spatial distortions induced by multiple visual landmarks: How local distortions combine to produce complex distortion patterns: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 65(6) Aug 2003, 861-873. *Searcy, J. H., & Bartlett, J. C. (1996). Inversion and processing of component and spatial-relational information in faces: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 22(4) Aug 1996, 904-915. *Shelepin, Y. E., & Podvigin, N. F. (1978). Perceptual spatial-temporal distortion of moving images: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR im I M Sechenova Vol 64(12) Dec 1978, 1753-1755. *Shim, W. M., & Cavanagh, P. (2005). Attentive tracking shifts the perceived location of a nearby flash: Vision Research Vol 45(25-26) Nov 2005, 3253-3261. *Shimojo, S., & Nakajima, Y. (1981). Adaptation to the reversal of binocular depth cues: Effects of wearing left-right reversing spectacles on stereoscopic depth perception: Perception Vol 10(4) 1981, 391-402. *Shinkman, P. G., Isley, M. R., & Rogers, D. C. (1983). Prolonged dark rearing and development of interocular orientation disparity in visual cortex: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 49(3) Mar 1983, 717-729. *Sireteanu, R., Lagreze, W.-D., & Constantinescu, D. H. (1993). Distortions in two-dimensional visual space perception in strabismic observers: Vision Research Vol 33(5-6) Mar-Apr 1993, 677-690. *Sireteanu, R., Thiel, A., Fikus, S., & Iftime, A. (2008). Patterns of spatial distortions in human amblyopia are invariant to stimulus duration and instruction modality: Vision Research Vol 48(9) Apr 2008, 1150-1163. *Sjoberg, W., & Windes, J. D. (1992). Recognition times for rotated normal and "Thatcher" faces: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 75(3, Pt 2) Dec 1992, 1176-1178. *Spanos, N. P., Gorassini, D. R., & Petrusic, W. (1981). Hypnotically induced limb anesthesia and adaptation to displacing prisms: A failure to confirm: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 90(4) Aug 1981, 329-333. *Stamps, A. E. (1990). Preliminary findings regarding effects of photographic and stimulus variables on preferences for environmental scenes: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 71(1) Aug 1990, 231-234. *Stern, Y., Mayeux, R., Hermann, A., & Rosen, J. (1988). Prism adaptation in Parkinson's disease: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 51(12) Dec 1988, 1584-1587. *Stevens, A., & Coupe, P. (1978). Distortions in judged spatial relations: Cognitive Psychology Vol 10(4) Oct 1978, 422-437. *Stirk, J. A., & Foreman, N. (2005). Assessment of visual-spatial deficits in patients with Parkinson's disease and closed head injuries using virtual environments: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 8(5) Oct 2005, 431-440. *Stuart, G. W., Day, R. H., & Dickinson, R. G. (1984). Muller-Lyer: Illusion of size or position? : The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 36A(4) Nov 1984, 663-672. *Tagliabue, M., & Zorzi, M. (2000). The plasticity of stimulus-response spatial associations: Giornale Italiano di Psicologia Vol 27(4) Dec 2000, 849-854. *Takahashi, M., Takei, Y., Saito, A., Okada, Y., & et al. (1992). Motion sickness and equilibrium ataxia: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 63(6) Jun 1992, 486-490. *Thompson, P., & Murphy, B. J. (1980). Adaptation to a "spatial-frequency doubled" stimulus: Perception Vol 9(5) 1980, 523-528. *Tolhurst, D. J. (1975). Illusory shifts in spatial frequency caused by temporal modulation: Perception Vol 4(3) 1975, 331-335. *Toraldo, A. (2003). A ruler for measuring representational space: Visual Cognition Vol 10(5) Jul 2003, 567-603. *Toraldo, A., & Reverberi, C. (2004). Misprojection of landmarks onto the spatial map: Brain and Cognition Vol 55(3) Aug 2004, 479-489. *Torre, L. V. (1980). The correction of perceptual assumption during the period of growth: Experimental research in transactional psychology: Psychological Research Vol 41(4) Jun 1980, 389-401. *Tsuinashi, S. (2005). The study of skewed staircase illusion: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 76(2) Jun 2005, 139-146. *Uttal, W. R., Baruch, T., & Allen, L. (1995). Dichoptic and physical information combination: A comparison: Perception Vol 24(4) 1995, 351-362. *Van Erp, J. B. F., Groen, E. L., Bos, J. E., & Van Veen, H. A. H. C. (2006). A Tactile Cockpit Instrument Supports the Control of Self-Motion During Spatial Disorientation: Human Factors Vol 48(2) Sum 2006, 219-228. *Verbeek, E., & Spetch, M. (2008). Distortions in location memory: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 15(2) Apr 2008, 328-336. *Vernoy, M. W., & Luria, S. M. (1977). Perception of, and adaptation to, a three-dimensional curvature distortion: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 22(3) Sep 1977, 245-248. *Wade, N. J., & Hughes, P. (1999). Fooling the eyes: Trompe l'oeil and reverse perspective: Perception Vol 28(9) 1999, 1115-1119. *Wallace, B. (1980). Factors affecting proprioceptive adaptation to prismatic displacement: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 28(6) Dec 1980, 550-554. *Wallace, B., & Fisher, L. E. (1979). Proprioception and the production of adaptation and intermanual transfer to prismatic displacement: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 26(2) Aug 1979, 113-117. *Wallace, B., & Walker, N. S. (1977). An analysis of motor coordination components for various localization tasks: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 9(4) Dec 1977, 333-339. *Wallbott, H. G. (1992). Effects of distortion of spatial and temporal resolution of video stimuli on emotion attributions: Journal of Nonverbal Behavior Vol 16(1) Spr 1992, 5-20. *Warren, R. M., & Bashford, J. A. (1977). Muller-Lyer illusions: Their origin in processes facilitating object recognition: Perception Vol 6(6) 1977, 615-626. *Watanabe, K., Nijhawan, R., Khurana, B., & Shimojo, S. (2001). Perceptual organization of moving stimuli modulates the flash-lag effect: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 27(4) Aug 2001, 879-894. *Watanabe, K., & Yokoi, K. (2008). Dynamic distortion of visual position representation around moving objects: Journal of Vision Vol 8(3) 2008, 1-11. *Weiner, M. J., Hallett, M., & Funkenstein, H. H. (1983). Adaptation to lateral displacement of vision in patients with lesions of the central nervous system: Neurology Vol 33(6) Jun 1983, 766-772. *Welch, R. B., Widawski, M. H., Harrington, J., & Warren, D. H. (1979). An examination of the relationship between visual capture and prism adaptation: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 25(2) Feb 1979, 126-132. *Wenderoth, P. (1980). A possible confounding between the orthogonal perceived spatial frequency shift and the vertical-horizontal illusion: Vision Research Vol 20(11) 1980, 1021. *Wertheim, A. H., Mesland, B. S., & Bles, W. (2001). Cognitive suppression of tilt sensations during linear horizontal self-motion in the dark: Perception Vol 30(6) 2001, 733-741. *White, K. G. (1972). Implicit contours in the Zollner illusion: American Journal of Psychology Vol 85(3) Sep 1972, 421-424. *Worthington, A. D., & Riddoch, M. J. (2008). Visual-perceptual and spatio-motor disorders. Malden; Leicester, England: Blackwell Publishing; British Psychological Society. *Xu, L., Furukawa, S., & Middlebrooks, J. C. (1999). Auditory cortical responses in the cat to sounds that produce spatial illusions: Nature Vol 399(6737) Jun 1999, 688-691. *Yellott, J. I. (1982). Spectral analysis of spatial sampling by photoreceptors: Topological disorder prevents aliasing: Vision Research Vol 22(9) 1982, 1205-1210. *Yoshimura, H. (1983). Direction of the "swinging of the scene" in the initial stages of wearing leftight reversing goggles: Japanese Journal of Psychonomic Science Vol 2(1) Jun 1983, 1-8. *Yoshimura, H. (1989). "Swinging of the scene" phenonenon under the condition of inverted (180| rotation) vision: Anisotropy of the horizontal and vertical dimensions: Japanese Journal of Psychonomic Science Vol 8(1) Oct 1989, 1-8. *Yoshioka, T., Ichihara, S., & Akutsu, H. (2004). Effects of Illusory Stripes on the Helmholtz Illusion: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 99(2) Oct 2004, 495-500. *Zimmerman, J. T., Stoyva, J. M., & Reite, M. L. (1978). Spatially rearranged vision and REM sleep: A lack of effect: Biological Psychiatry Vol 13(3) Jun 1978, 301-316. Dissertations *Davies, P. R. (1981). Neural adaptation in humans and cats subjected to long term optical reversal of vision: An experimental and analytical study of plasticity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Deliwala, P. S. (2000). Effects of spatial separation and apparent signal movement on masked detection: Energetic and informational maskers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fehr, L. A. (1978). The development of perspective ability: A theoretical and methodological analysis of spatial egocentrism: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Finke, R. A. (1980). Experimental investigations of imagery reafference: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Karmiohl, C. M. (1984). Induced esophoric shifts and illusory distance in reduced, structured central, and structured peripheral viewing conditions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kasachkoff, A. R. (1974). Effect of marijuana on the human spatial distortion threshold: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Katzan, M. A. (1980). Visual and kinesthetic mechanisms of balancing ability: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mandell, G. P. (1980). The relationship of body schema to perceptual adaptation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Masterton, B. A. (1982). The use of visual feedback by autistic children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tirrell, M. E. (1980). Influence of individual differences and rule training on prismatically induced transfer effects: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:Illusions (perception) Category:Perceptual distortion Category:Spatial Perception